


moral support

by LovelyLessie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: Marinette discovers that Adrien reads Alya's Ladyblog - and so does Chat Noir





	1. Chapter 1

As Marinette climbs the stairs to the courtyard on time for once, she hears the sound of raised voices, and with a sinking feeling recognizes one of them as Chloé’s. Just her luck - she makes it to school ten minutes _before_ class starts, just in time to get caught up in some kind of argument.

She peers anxiously around the edge of the school gate and sees Alya, cool as can be, leaning against the stairwell with her arms folded and a smug smile on her face, despite Chloé six inches from her nose shouting at her. “You’re not even a _real_ journalist!” she says as Marinette approaches. “ _You’re_ just a teenager with a _blog!_ ”

“Yeah,” Alya agrees, and shrugs, “but I’m a teenager with a blog that has _three_ exclusive interviews with the _hero of Paris.”_

“Interviews you don’t deserve!” Chloé snarls. “What did _you_ do to be worth _Ladybug’s_ time, huh? She didn’t have _time_ when my _daddy_ hired a reporter to interview her with _me -_ “

“Maybe she just likes me better,” Alya says, smirking, and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

Chloé stomps her foot, her hands balling up into fists. “That’s _so_ not true!” she says. “She’s, like, my best friend! She makes sure _I’m_ safe all the time!”

“Uh, Ladybug is a superhero,” Marinette chimes in, and Chloé whirls to face her, fuming. Undeterred, she continues, “Isn’t it her job to save people who are in danger?”

“And what would _you_ know about Ladybug?” Chloé hisses, eyes narrowing. “I don’t remember her _ever_ coming to _your_ rescue!”

She snorts and covers her mouth with one hand, grinning through her fingers. “Just because Alya hasn’t filmed it doesn’t mean it hasn’t _happened,_ ” she says. “Even if she _is_ the best source on everything Ladybug does.”

“Well, I want to know _why!”_ Chloé shrieks. “She’s nothing _special,_ why does Ladybug make time for _her?_ Isn’t that _suspicious?”_

“You got me,” Alya says, rolling her eyes. “It’s super fishy how Ladybug would rather hang out with someone _nice_ than someone _rich.”_

“Excuse _you,”_ Chloé snaps. “I’m not _just_ rich, I’m _also_ popular and totally gorgeous.”

Before she can continue her tirade, a voice calls across the courtyard, “Hey, Alya!”

Marinette squeaks and slaps both hands over her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat up. She’s pretty sure that’s -

“Adrien!” Alya says, waving. “Did you see the new video?”

“Yeah, it’s great!” Adrien says as Marinette turns to look at him. “I already showed Nino, too. You always do such a good job on your reports!”

“Y-you, um,” Marinette stammers. “You watch Alya’s bug? I mean, blog?”

“Of course I do!” he says, eagerly. “She’s the only person who reports on Ladybug in so much depth!”

“I know, right?” Chloé says, and fakes a laugh as she sidles over to him. “I was _just_ telling Alya here how awesome all her videos are.”

“Uh,” Alya says, casting her a scathing look. “No, you weren’t.”

“Of course I was,” Chloé hisses, scowling. “She’s, like, the best, right, Adrikins?”

Adrien glances at her sideways and takes a step to the right, away from her. “Um, right. Anyways, I wanted to tell you how much I liked it!” he says, turning his attention back to Alya. “You’re so passionate about Ladybug - I bet even Chat Noir wishes he could be as supportive as you are.”

Alya laughs at that, looking a little flustered. “Don’t flatter me,” she says. “I’m just bringing the news to the people!”

“I mean it,” Adrien says, beaming. “Keep it up!”

The bell rings overhead, and all four of them jump. “Better go,” Alya says, and laughs. “We’re all gonna be late if we don’t hurry up.” Grabbing Marinette’s hand to pull her away, she takes off at a sprint. “Come on, race you up the stairs!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Chaton,” Ladybug calls ahead to him as she tails - no, _trails_ \- him over the rooftops of Montmartre two nights later. “Do _you_ ever read that blog about us?”

He stops and looks over his shoulder, wide-eyed, a crooked smile frozen on his face. “Haha, what?”

“You know,” she says, swinging over to land next to him, “the Ladyblog? Alya - uh, that local student, who’s always filming us, she runs it?”

“Oh, sure,” he says. “I thought it was mostly about you.”

“So I guess you don’t watch it, then,” she says, putting her hands on her hips.

He snorts. “No, why would I? I’m already here to see all your adventures first-hand.”

“That’s fair, I guess.” She darts past him and tosses her yo-yo over to catch on a chimney across the street, swinging over to it.

“Why are you asking?” he asks as he vaults across to join her, his eye glittering. “Does my lady want my attention so badly?”

“No!” she says, laughing, and shoves his shoulder lightly. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She runs ahead, jumping between the rooftops across the block, surveying the street quickly as she passes. “I was just wondering, since she posted something about you.”

“Oh,” he says, bounding after her. “Um, what’s that?”

She laughs and turns the corner without waiting for him to catch up. “ _She_ says that she’s the biggest Ladybug fan in Paris,” she calls over her shoulder. “I just wondered what _you_ think.”

“Wait, biggest Ladybug _fan?”_ he asks, and she hears him stop short behind her.

She turns back, raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

He laughs, shaking his head. “Of course she is,” he agrees. “I’m more than just a _fan,_ I’m your partner.”

She grins at that and continues on. “Well, actually, what she - um, what I _think_ she wrote, anyways, was that she’s my best _supporter.”_

“Hey, don’t relegate me to a supporting role,” he complains. “Though I, uh, like to _think_ I’m also your biggest supporter, you know, philosophically. Emotionally.”

“I don’t know,” she teases, jumping over to the next block. “She says some pretty flattering stuff!”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who’s always at your side in the moment,” he fires back.

“Maybe all she needs is a miraculous of her own,” Ladybug says.

He laughs again, a little out of breath. “No way,” he says. “Who would write such great stories about you then?”

She skids to a stop and turns to look at him, smirking, as he winces.

“Oops,” he says awkwardly, and spreads his hands. “I lied, you got me.”

“You had me fooled for a minute there,” she says. “So you _did_ see her post!”

“Yeah,” he says with a sheepish grin. “Though I think you misrepresented it a little. You make it sound like she was bragging about it.” His eyes narrow thoughtfully and he angles his head, considering her. “Wait, were you trying to make me _jealous?”_

“I don’t know if you need my help for that,” she says.

He wrinkles his nose. “Hey, that was _once._ And anyways, isn’t it more important what _you_ think?”

She blinks, startled. “Well,” she says, “I…guess so?”

“So?” he presses, watching her with wide eyes. “Who _is_ your biggest supporter?”

For a long moment she isn’t sure what to say. “Well, uh,” she says. “Alya is really sweet, and she puts a lot of heart into her work! And she really looks up to me, which is nice…”

And, of course, Alya supports her more than anyone else in her day to day life, too, except maybe her parents - but she can’t tell Chat Noir that. And besides, Alya supporting Marinette as her best friend isn’t really the same thing, is it?”

“But she doesn’t really know who I am,” she finishes. “She gives me _great_ publicity, and she’s always really complimentary on her blog, but she kind of sees me as a hero, you know? And you… well, you know Ladybug better than anyone else.” She grins and shrugs. “I’m glad I have someone who supports me as a partner - um, a teammate - instead of like some kind of idol.”

His face slowly breaks into a grin, and he props his chin in his hand. “Aw, bugaboo,” he says. “You _do_ care!”

“Don’t ruin the moment!” she says, laughing, and leans down to flick his nose. “Come on, Chaton, let’s finish up patrol.”


End file.
